Non-volatile memory is commonly used for mass storage of data, such as within consumer electronic devices. Various types of mass storage devices are currently in use, such as solid state devices (SSDs), hard disk drives (HDDs), and hybrid drives. SSDs use solid state memory devices (e.g., Flash memory), which can have advantages over the traditional electro-mechanical magnetic HDDs due to fast data access times, low power consumption, and no moving mechanical parts. As a result, SSDs have been a popular data storage device for the PC and notebook markets. SSDs, however, are more expensive to produce than HDDs. Thus, HDDs are often the drive of choice when large storage is desired at a lower price.
Hybrid drives include features of both the SSDs and HDDs in that traditional magnetic HDD storage media is used for long term storage and solid state Flash-type storage media is used for cache storage. Thus, hybrid drives have become desirable because they deliver higher performance than conventional drives, but at a more reasonable cost. For example, a hybrid drive can bring more SSD-like performance with the inclusion of Flash memory, but retain the high capacity and some of the lower cost associated with an HDD. As a result, the small amount of solid state memory used in the hybrid drive may result in lower boot times and data access times as well as power savings, but conventional hybrid drives may also limit flexibility in solid state media capacity and add significant complexity for the system manufacturer where multiple hybrid capacity offerings are desired. Because conventional hybrid drives may add complexity to the overall offerings for original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), OEMs may simply offer a smaller set of drive types for consumers to choose from. This same complexity of offerings may exist at the HDD or hybrid drive manufacturer, limiting the number of drive types they may offer as well.